Pokemon: Ryuki version
by Wyvernsaurus
Summary: Pokemon aren't the only ones who battle anymore. Alternate Anime-verse


**Hello my fellow readers, to those who don't know me my name is Wyvernsaurus. So for those who were wondering why I haven't been updating my one-shot fic, well I've been having writers block mainly on typing down the details and I'm just lucky that I even managed to put up all I got so far, plus I pretty much used Bulbapedia for the details on the Pokemon. So anyway I've been a fan of Pokémon since day one, along with being a fan of Kamen Rider (I have Kamen Rider Dragon Knight to thank), and I've always thought of making a Pokémon/Kamen Rider Ryuki fic, especially since Rica Matsumoto, voice actress for Ash Ketchum, sang the opening theme for Ryuki. And now my dream has come true. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Kamen Rider, they belong to Nintendo and Toei.**

* * *

**Pokémon: Ryuki Version**

**Prologue**

_Pokémon, the creatures that give this world its mystery and wonder, thriving in numbers virtually too massive to even begin to count._

The scene is shown in a birds' eye view moving fast through a couple of white clouds. The scene soon breaks through the clouds to reveal land connected to an ocean.

_Hundreds, thousands is the more likely total but numerous and very to be sure, but are much to be discovered; in the sky, in the sea, on mountains and in forests, in fields of green and in towns and cities everywhere._

A large, green, serpent-like dragon with yellow ring-like symbols on its body then enters the scene soaring through the skies while roaring; this is one of the Pokémon. The green dragon Pokémon flies off towards the sky but soon two more Pokémon appear. Both appear to be black and white dragons with a turbine-like tail. As they fly off at incredible speed the scene then shifts towards the ocean to show many types of fish-like Pokémon, including those in the shape of hearts, manta ray ones with small light-blue fish Pokémon under their fins, Pokémon that seem to have a whole shark head for a body, a large blue whale Pokémon with red marking stripes on its' wing-like fins, and many more. We now come out of the sea and into the land where three deer-like Pokémon and a smaller pony-like Pokémon can be seen running towards the distance, while at some nearby mountains a massive red dinosaur Pokémon with spikes running along the sides of its head, body, and tail can be seen roaring towards the sky.

* * *

_Some Pokémon live with people and some choose to live alone in the wild, while some unite in groups large and small living with their Pokémon friends._

A woman and a Pokémon, with an appearance of a white petal rose with red and blue roses for hands, are seen watering a flower garden along with a dozen more Pokémon playing in the garden. Said Pokémon include a small rose bud and a slightly taller rose-like Pokémon, both seem to be related to the white petal rose Pokémon, one with a stem-like body and a bell shaped yellow head, a larger Pokémon with a body similar to the head of the previous Pokémon, four pink deer Pokémon, and a six-foot-tall Pokémon whose body seems to be made up of blue vines.

* * *

_And for those who live with people can compete together against others in the sport known as the Pokémon battle, and hoping to one day become champions._

We see a large, hexagon shaped stadium with a white circle in the center, with stage lights placed in the stadium and large screens showing the what's happening in the stadium, along with a very large audience, cheering in the seating's. The stadium itself is cut in half by color, with one side colored red and the other blue. And on the stadium two Pokémon can be shown fighting each other.

One of them appears to be a dark violet (almost black), dragon Pokémon with one long sharp claw on each arm and fins resembling those of a shark, as well as having a head resembling a hammerhead shark and a fierce look on its face. The other Pokémon that the first one is fighting also seemed to be a dragon except it is more yellow-orange in color with a pair of little green-colored wings, as well as a small horn on the top of its head, a pair of S-shaped yellow antennae, and a more calmer look on its face compared to the other Pokémon. Within the battle the dark violet Pokémon's claws began to glow light green as it lunged to the yellow-orange dragon Pokémon, but a turquoise barrier appears surrounding the orange dragon Pokémon, protecting it from the dark violet ones attack. As the dark violet dragon Pokémon made some distance between it and the yellow-orange dragon Pokémon after the failed attack, a stream of water spirals around the yellow-orange dragon's tail. As this happens the yellow-orange dragon Pokémon charges towards the dark violet dragon Pokémon in midair and swings around to hit it with its water covered tail, but the dark violet dragon Pokémon manages to block it with its claws.

As the water from the attack dies down, we catch a glimpse of a woman on the blue side of the stadium. Said woman, apparently the dark violet Pokémon's partner, was wearing a black outfit and a long black coat to match it, along with long blond hair that covered her right eye. On the other side of the stadium, the red side, we see the partner of the yellow-orange dragon Pokémon who appears to be a young man. He had carmine colored spiky hair along with a crimson cape to go with his dark blue outfit. After recovering from the water attack, the dark violet dragon Pokémon begins to form a ball of energy from its mouth and then fires a powerful pink beam of energy with a white outline around it at the yellow-orange dragon Pokémon, who counters it with its own powerful beam. With the two beams making contact, a large explosion from the two occurs.

* * *

_Which brings us to unique universities, each one baring the title Pokémon Academy, where many young people along with their Pokémon partners' come to learn to perfect the art of the battle to become Pokémon Trainers..._

There is a building in the center of a large city. Said building appears to be a university of sorts, which is proven true as dozens young people, all wearing what appears to be school uniforms and carrying backpacks, can be seen entering the building along with a few Pokémon who seem to be the partners of a few students.

There was one young boy in particular, who looked the age of 17-18, who was standing in front of the gate with a determined look on his face. He was wearing the same uniform as everyone else entering the building except he was also wearing a cap backwards that was covering his black hair and a pair of fingerless gloves. A most notable feature about him was that he had small zigzag markings on his cheeks. And by his side was his Pokémon partner. It was rodent-like with yellow fur, a red circle on both its cheeks, long pointed ears with a black tip, and thunder bolt shaped tail. With a fist raised in determination, the boy runs towards the entrance of the building with his Pokémon partner jumping on his shoulder and shouting a cry "Pika".

* * *

_where those can practice to perform the moves of their Pokémon with beauty and talent in contests as Pokémon Coordinators..._

We are now inside what seems to be a ballroom where two Pokémon can be seen using their attacks, only the way the Pokémon were using their attacks seemed more like they were performing for something. The first Pokémon bears a resemblance to a penguin chick but has yellow feet and a light-blue body, while the other one was small with an appearance of a brown rabbit standing on its hind legs and had a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet and the tips of its ears, with one of them being flopped over.

Watching the Pokémon performing was their partner, a young girl who, like the boy, looked the age of 17-18 with blue hair tied in a ponytail with two gold star-shaped hair clips holding up her front bangs which were curled up. She was also wearing a pink dress along with a pink ribbon around her waist and long white gloves.

The blue haired girl called out to her Pokémon to stop so they can rest, and as they did the girl took out a small box out of a white bag that was laying by her side. she opened the box to reveal small pink cookie-like treats with a little bit of red sprinkles on top, which caused the two Pokémon to run towards the girl with a smile on their faces. Though the smiles disappeared as a bright white light came out of the white bag which formed into a very large brown Pokémon that resembled a wooly mammoth crossed with a boar, along with long white tusks and a pig-like nose.

As the large Pokémon appeared it suddenly picked the girl and the smaller Pokémon with its tusks and threw them up to the air, only for them to land really hard on the floor with swirls replacing their eyes as the large Pokémon caught the cookies with its mouth.

* * *

_where aspiring Pokémon Researchers can learn more about the mysteries of Pokémon, and many more._

A young boy, also around the age of 17-18 and with mahogany colored spiky hair, was seen wearing a lad coat while making notes on a clipboard. Beside him was an elderly man, also wearing a lab coat, who was checking on the progress on what the boy was making notes on. In front of them was a room with a glass window, showing a small Pokémon in the shape of a lightning rod along with a blue aura of electricity around them taking the appearance of lightning.

As the Pokémon was moving around in the room, the lights in the room went off only to come back on with the Pokémon gone. As the boy and the elderly man became confused, the Pokémon suddenly appears behind them and lightly touches them only for the two to get shocked in the process. The Pokémon then flew around the room playfully as the boy and elderly man embarrassingly smiled while covered in black marks from the shock.

* * *

_But all have one thing in common._

The same boy with the yellow Pokémon is now seen with more Pokémon around him at a park. But he wasn't the only one there as more people with their Pokémon friends can be seen running around, having a friendly Pokémon battle, performing for a contest, etc.

_And that is to make friends with Pokémon everywhere._

* * *

_But not all battles involve Pokémon..._

The scene soon fades away to black.

_ In fact in one particular battle a select few shall be chosen to partake in this battle with the winner gaining what they most desire._

And moments later, entirely different scenes of mirrors and other reflective objects are shown moving as if they're going in circles.

_But many obstacles' stand in their way including monsters that come from within the mirrors' themselves, the same mirrors that the many battles shall take place in._

_S_ilhouettes are shown on the mirrors and reflective objects, each silhouettes having a different shape. Some were human shaped while holding what appears to be weapons, while others were shaped more creature like, but not in the shape of Pokémon. It appears that the human-like silhouettes were fighting with the creature-like ones.

_And for every participant there is only one rule that they must follow._

The scene changes to show two of the human-like silhouettes raising their weapons as if they are about to fight each other.

**_"Tatakawanakereba, ikinokorenai! _****(If you don't fight, you don't survive!)"**

* * *

**So here's my first official story, or the prologue of my story anyway. At first I wanted to add the cold opening of Ryuki episode one, but like I said I'm not good with the details. So if there are any Beta readers who are fans of Pokémon and/or Kamen Rider out there reading, I would appreciate the help working on this story. **

**And before anyone asks, I won't have any Pokémon taking the place of the contract monsters meaning no Pokémon versions of the Ryuki Riders, but I would like it if they were made on Deviantart. So PM me if you have any questions, and don't forget to review please. Also I'll be taking a vacation at Florida for a few days and hopefully the place I'll be staying at will have WiFi for me to work on my story.**

**Pop Quiz: Can you guess which Pokémon and human character was shown in the Prologue and who will be a rider?**


End file.
